


Different

by orphan_account



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:29:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6722245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick Valentine experiences the ultimate betrayal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different

“Sorry about this, Valentine. But, you know, these things happen. So, well, I might as well start with you, my favorite.”

Y/N cocks her gun, the barrel aimed at Nick Valentine’s forehead. Her firm stance mirrors the cold indifferent stare she is giving him. There is not even an ounce of sympathy, remorse, or doubt. Y/N is fully prepared and willing to kill Nick.

“Kid, you don't have to do this.” Nick cautiously raises his hands to seem compliant while he desperately searches for a crack in Y/N's mental and physical defenses.

“No, I don't.” For a moment the kind tone Valentine adores returns and as soon as Nick’s hope soars it is just as quickly slammed against the ground. “But I want to. I want to know for sure that today is the last day you see the sky, the last day a pathetic garbage can of a synth like you can walk amongst humans. We can't make you the exception. It sets a bad precedent.”

Valentine disagreed with Y/N joining the Brotherhood of Steel. He saw the vulnerability that they might exploit in her, her want to find somewhere to fit in. And what he feared finally came true. Y/N so desperately wanted to become apart of a family, to mask her loss, that she allowed her voice to be snuffed out and be replaced by the voices of those around her. Y/N is allowing herself to be their vessel of intolerance.

“Y/N...please…” Nick’s voice is barely above a whisper, his despair overwhelming him.

Y/N face breaks into a cruel grin. “Let's head outside. To look at the night sky, detective.”

Valentine refuses to resign himself into believing that Y/N is lost. No, never. But with ever step into the Diamond City Market Nick can't ignore how his circuits run hot and the cooling fans turn on, whirring softly. His body is reacting to the anxiety that is building up deep in the recesses of his mind. This must be how the real Valentine must have felt every time a case came a little too close to home, when Eddie Winter ruined his life.

Valentine looks up at the sky when they stop walking, standing in the middle of the market. The night is clear and the crisp autumn air bounces against his synthetic skin. The stars twinkle brightly, like tiny camera lights flashing in the distance.

Nick hears it before he feels it. The deafening sound of Y/N’s 10mm tears through the peaceful night, filling neighbors with terror as they jolt out of bed or their drunken stupors. Nick falls onto his face and he hears the faint crunching of metal and wires. Almost instantaneously Y/N kicks Nick over onto his back. A puddle of coolant and other undefinable liquids pools under Nick at an alarming rate for the bullet wound in his chest.

“Such a beautiful night, isn't it Nick?” She gives another foul grin, stretching her face in such a way that it seems like someone is tugging at her skin with wire. “This is my present for you, detective. You see, the Brotherhood, were more than willing to be give you, a worthless piece of shit, something nice as a parting gift. Really, you should be thanking me.”

“Thank you, Y/N.” Nick smiles ruefully at the brief memories before the Brotherhood. The close calls, the nights spent sharing stories of the old days, and singing jazz songs to fill the silence. “And I'm sorry that this world has corrupted such a kind woman. I honestly can't blame you for becoming this way. We didn't deserve you to begin with.”

With every gentle word Y/N's face twists into an expression of pure disgust. This less than scum synth is pitying her instead of trembling or fighting back like all their other enemies have. Why won't he just fight back instead of laying on the ground with the most peaceful grin imaginable?

“Fuck you!”

The last shot rings out through the night and the doors of the stadium are blasted through by reinforcements. Despite the chaos there is one person that is finally at peace. As the last of his fluids escape him Nick closes his eyes and sighs. So much has been lost and so much never felt like it truly fit. At long last Nick Valentine can rest.

Nick's final thought is that the other shoe did fall. He not only never regained any sense of who he is but one of the people he's felt closest to died as well. Y/N, the one who saved him and tagged along on his unsolved cases, along with the memories of original Nick Valentine’s love, are the happiest and saddest memories. Right as Nick is about to full shut down one final memory flashes. The image of Y/N jokingly wearing his trench coat. He should have told her then.

“I love you, Y/N.”

But those words never leave Valentine’s lips and never reach the ears of the Y/N he so adamantly fell in love with. Only the sound of pounding power armour feet and wails of children, parents, and active combatants encase the air. Their angry battle cries the only thing that can be hear for miles.


End file.
